Disappeared with the Sunset
by SkyoftheDHIs
Summary: When the keepers travel to California, things go bad. Their plane crashes on an abandoned island. How will they survive? Terrible summary but really good story. READ!
1. Chapter 1 Green Drivers

**New Story, YAY! Please enjoy and review. Disclaimer! I do not own the Kingdom Keepers but I do own bananas! YAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV<strong>

Off to California! Wanda called us over because of a mission that she can't say. We were on a private plane, less green eyes. The only ones on the plane were me and the other keepers. I sat with Amanda. The other girls sat in front while the two boys sat behind us.

At first, I didn't want to go to California. After what had happened. But the message was from Wanda. We can't turn it down. I wasn't the only one nervous. Willa was fiddling with her fingers and Amanda was squeezing my hand.

I look around and slowly rest my head on Amanda's. She had already fell asleep on my shoulder. I relax and slowly fall asleep as well.

Waking up to a small beeping sound was not how to get up in the morning. Everyone else was asleep except for Willa. She was gagged and her hands were tied to the back of the chair. She tried to say something but muffled words are hard to understand. I untie her gag and begin her hands when she said something I hoped would never happen.

" It's Maleficent! She's alive and was driving the plane! She dived out using the only parachute! We need to wake everyone up!" She screamed hoping it would wake everybody.

Great, Willa just told me my greatest fear. Maleficent is alive and is trying to kill us, again. Amanda stirs awake and I finished Willa's hands. I began screeching! Willa caught on and Amanda must have heard Willa because she started screeching as well.

The plane hit land and blackness covered my world.

**Willa's POV**

I open my eyes and find myself on a beach. I try standing but the pain in my leg was too much too bear. I look and gasp. My leg shouldn't look like that! I look up just in time to see a tree falling on me.

**Philby's POV**

Everything hurts. Waking up on a beach after your plane crashes is not fun. In hack myself over. No major injuries. I glance over at Maybeck. Only a twisted ankle. Finn and Amanda were just in front of me. Amanda was waking up as well.

"You OK?" I ask as I walk over. She nods and looks over to where the other girls are. Jess and Charlene look fine, but there was a tree on top of Willa! We run over to her. A small pool of blood surrounded the small girl.

My heart aches as Amanda and I try to move the tree. I lift it up as much as I can and Amanda pulled the girl out. I put the tree down and take a look at Willa's head. The wound wasn't too deep but could do a lot of damage. I take off my jacket and rap it around Willa's head.

"Will she be okay?" Amanda's voice came from behind me. It was choked and it looked like she was about to cry.

" She will live, but the wound was pretty bad. She probably will forget who we are," I say softer than a whisper. How will we survive if Willa thinks we're complete strangers? Amanda hugs me close and sobs into my chest. I feel tears threatening to come down as well. Then,

"Mm...manda?"

**Jess's POV**

I awake with a start. Another dream. This one was about Willa losing her memory. Pretty strange. I search for a pen and paper. Instead I found sand. Looking at my surroundings I realized our plane must have crashed. I find my sister sobbing into Philby, who also looked close to crying.

I called my sisters name, my voice all chocked up, she turned to look at me then moved away, reviling Willa with Philby's red jacket tied around her head.

Wait, _RED!? _Philby's jacket was WHITE!

_Oh god..._

_"Willa!" _I screeched and ran over to my friend. I glance at the tree behind her and it hit me. It hit me hard. I began to sob.

The tree hit Willa in the head, and she won remember anything. Not even us

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh... CLIFFY! What do you think will happen next? Please review and give me ideas 'cause I have none. Off to eat my bananas Ö Ü<strong>


	2. Chapter2 And the hope came tumbling down

**I got my first review. Yay! Thank you so much Sugarush! You are so awesome! Your support helps so much. Here's Chapter 2! Please REVIEW! And you will get an apple! (} I love apples!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jess's POV<strong>

My best friend, a _sister_, gone. Her memory, gone. She still lay unconscious. It was just me, Mandy, and Phibo waiting for everyone to get up. They did and we told them everything. Charlie seemed to freaking out, Finn kept telling himself he was a terrible leader, Maybeck stared in shock, and Willa's head stopped bleeding.

Philby took a look at Willa's leg. After her head, this was the worst injury. Finn had a sprained wrist and Charlie had a broken finger. I might not be a doctor but it sure looked broken. The knee part was twisted, I think. Philby has a look of worry on his face. I think her leg was broken badly.

Charlie stopped passing around and walked over to Finn. It was almost dark. Everyone was tired. Since the island's sand is so warm and fluffy, we sleep on that.

"Phil, go get some rest, I'll watch over Willa," I gently tell him. He stayed up all night last night and now Mandy and I feel bad that we slept all night while he stayed up.

He turned to me, his eyes sad. We all know he loves Willa. He doesn't want to leave her. But he needs sleep. We all need to be strong.

"Wake me up if she does," he croaked, his voice cracked.

"I promise," I whisper while nodding.

He nods and lays down near Maybeck. He falls asleep in seconds. I knew he was tired.

I hear a faint moan and turn towards Willa. She was stirring in her sleep. Excitement and fear bubbled inside me. Maybe she will remember us. Maybe she'll wake up and call my name. But maybe is a big word. I knew what I dreamt. My dreams are never wrong. I hate my powers sometimes. I let a small tear escape. But I must be strong. For Willa.

**Amanda's POV**

I am scared. Very scared. Scared that one of my closest friends won't even recognize us. Scared knowing that we can't do anything.

Will she wake up soon? Will she remember? Will she ever wake up? Will she get scared if she doesn't wake up? Will she ever remember us?

These questions as I attempt to fall asleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

I awake with a start. I hoped I was at Mrs. Nash's, that this was all a bad dream. That we were all OK and nothing happened here. But I was wrong.

I walk towards Jess, sitting with Willa, looking very tired. The sun was rising and no one else was awake.

"Go to sleep, I'll watch Willa," I told my sister.

"But I'm not tired," Jess yawned. She had bags under her eyes and her eyes were half asleep.

"Yes you are. Go," I told her and pointed to the sand. She pouted all the way there, laid down and fell asleep. I giggled. She said she wasn't tired.

"ow,"

I turn to find Willa, trying to sit up without moving her injured leg.

_Wait, Willa!_

I help her sit up and she turns to me, confusion showed in her eyes.

"Who, who are you?"

I collapse like all of the hope that Willa will remember came tumbling down. She doesn't remember. I feel the tears threatening to spill as well.

"Are you OK? I could go get help." her voice was so familiar, she looks the same, but it's not Willa. I nod, not wanting her to worry and I let a tear fall down my cheek.

"What's your name?" Willa asked me.

"Amanda. It's Amanda,"

"OK," she sounded so cheerful, like nothing was wrong. But _everything_ was wrong. She had a small smile, like the Willa _I_ know. Then her smile faded and she looked like she was thinking.

"Um...do you, by any chance, know _my_ name?"

_What?!_ She doesn't even remember her own _name_! She doesn't remember _anything_! I have to stay calm for Willa. I _have_ to.

"Yeah, it's Willa," I say. My voice is cracked and I feel like curling up into a ball and sobbing. She looked confused at first but then asked some more questions. I answered them as best as I could.

"Do you know why we're on an island?"

"Our plane crashed,"

"Why were we on a plane?"

"We were going to California,"

"I've always wanted to go to California. Have you been to California?"

"Yeah,"

"Were they going to California?"

"Yeah,"

"Who crashed our plane?"

"Maleficent,"

"Who's Maleficent?"

"A person,"

"Why did she crash our plane?"

"She doesn't like us,"

"Why? I think your very likable,"

I smile. "I don't know," I don't think she needs to know the truth. Not yet. She is so sweet to know about all the things we have been through. She also probably won't believe me if I tell her. The sun was getting higher. I wondered if anyone was looking at the sun and wondering where we are. I sure was.

Finn must have woken up and he walked over to us. When he saw Willa he smiled and hope filled is eyes.

"How you feelin Wills?" he asked, unaware that she has no memory. Before I can tell him, Willa already began talking.

"It's Willa and this is Amanda. What's your name?"

His smile fell and his eyes showed sorrow and no more hope.

"Finn,"

"Hi Finn. Have you ever been to California before? Do you know Maleficent? Why does she hate us? Amanda's very likable and you seem very likable too,"

Finn looked at me. He looked like sobbing. I probably looked angry. I was angry. Not at Willa. At Maleficent.

"Hey Willa, do you want an apple?"

"OK,"

Again, very cheerful. I keep getting angrier. Not at Willa though. My fist were clenched. It's just not _fair_!

I _push _and levitated a few inches. Willa was staring at me in shock. Did I just do that?! I must have scared her and messed everything up. Before the tears came down, Willa said the most strangest thing possible.

"Are you a fairy?"

* * *

><p><strong>And... SECNE! Did you like it? Disclaimer, I don't own the Keepers. I own apples and bananas. Yummy!<strong>


End file.
